


Disguise

by Drift



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Consent Play, Disguise, Double Agents, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Gossip, Handcuffs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), Rape Fantasy, Restraints, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Talking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Kinktober 2019 day 13 - CrossdressingThis one is complicated. Have fun.





	Disguise

Bumblebee said his goodbyes to his _team mates_ as he went out for his scheduled patrol, checking again if he had everything he needed for the debriefing later. 

Out of the hidden Autobot base he transformed swiftly and drove up the highway, not giving a fuck about the signs telling him how fast he was supposed to be. He changed his number plate every other minute anyways, and should a human patrol car really try to chase him, he'd get rid of it with ease.

At a point he had to get off the asphalt and drive through the dusty desert until he reached the pick up point where he transformed. His chronometer told him that he was five earth minutes early, so he'd have to wait exactly that long. Soundwave was that punctual. He used the time to check his surroundings again. The black and yellow was pretty sure that the Autobots didn't even dream of not trusting him, he was good at this, but one never was careful enough.

Not a second too late the telltale sound of a opening spacebridge pulled his attention out of his scans and he wasted no time and walk through the opening. Arriving at the other side, at the Nemesis it was not Soundwave who greeted him at the bridge's controls but Breakdown. So big and mighty was still not better. 

_::I take Soundwave is at Lord Megatron's death bed again? Still?::_

He remarked dry, already steeling himself for what that would mean; reporting back to Starscream. What a joy. Not.

"He hardly leaves him these days. Probably is afraid that Starscream is gonna end Lord Megatron the moment he stepps out the room" 

Which actually wasn't that unlikely to be complete honest. He knew for a fact that the treacherous seeker was already scheming, had persuaded Knock Out to play along in case their leader shall become one with the well. 

The medic had told him that the last time he was on board the ship. And the way Breakdown shrugged in his direction he probably knew as well. Of course he would - being the medics best assistant, lover and maybe, shall the war end at one point, conjux. 

"Knock Out awaits you in the medbay as always. Your debriefing with Screamer is directly after that in room Alpha 43-01"

The black and yellow nodded and went for the medbay. As always he didn't meet a single Eradicon on the way. The fewer knew, the better. So it wasn't surprising that the medbay was empty as well, Knock Out being the only occupant. 

The red racer already had his voicebox on the table, preparing the compartment for installation, turning around the moment he heard the door slide open.

"There you are. Come over I hate to hear those beeps and clicks..." 

Smirking the doorwinged mech shook his head lightly, while he did as the medic demanded. It just took a few minutes due to the routine of the procedure and everything was ready.

"Too bad I can't keep it" 

_Bumblebee_ said with a dark raspy voice. While touching his neck, musing. He missed talking, was sometimes annoyed himself by the pathetic sounds he could only muster with the vocoder Ratchet had build. Not that the medic's work was bad, in opposite when they had installed the broken voicebox eons ago, they didn't even guess that any kind of verbal communication would be able while he was with the Autobot's, so he was thankful for that at least.

"Given that, due to our Intel, Bumblebee's vocal reports were the only thing Prime knew of his fallen scout... nope. Your and his voice are just too different" 

"Yeah, yeah I _know_" 

the black and yellow waved a servo dismissive. Giving a twitch with his doorwings 

"That and his frametyp, reason I was picked as his... dupe... sooo any new gossip worth mentioning?"

He wanted to know, trying to stretch the time until he had to meet his favourite airframe. The medic rolled his optics, picking up a polishing cloth, starting to clean his patient's frame from the desert's dust.

"The usual... heared some mechs have bets on how and when big M will hit the dust, Screamer was seen fucking an Eradicon, that stalker I told you about. And yes it's true, I saw footage. No, you don't want to, really... Oh and we had highgrade last week. Heard some of the mechs discussing who of the 'Bots are the most fuckable. You had a pretty good quota 'Cade" 

Knock Out snorted and Barricade just shrugged. 

"Not that I would waste my time with those faceless no names. And by the way: I can guarantee you there is absolutely no fucking going on at the 'Bots. Ah, well, besides with Wheeljack. Mech likes it to be cuffed down and fucked hard."

The blue opticed mech said with a dirty smirk. 

"Is that so? Well, since Starscream is waiting for you... how about your little standard body check takes a little longer and you show me? Don't gimme that look you know I like to watch"

Snorting Barricade leaned against the sickbed behind him and pulled out his connector-cable handing it to Knock Out, who plugged it in without hesitation. Barricade as spy and he as a medic had both superb anti virus systems and firewalls.

Both put their attentions inwards as Barricade shuffled thru his files. Picking it out and playing it.

_  
He and the Wrecker where in his small ship, Bumblebee installed some programs into the warrior's console - since he wanted to be able to watch human television, even if he wasn't in the base. The spy had volunteered, it being a perfect opportunity to check the ships systems for useful Intel and copying it._

_::Aaaand done!:: He 'said' with a cheerful series of beeps, turning from the console to the wrecker who sat on his bed, shuffling through a small beaten up box._

_"Come over here 'Bee" he did as asked, seating himself besides the white and green mech, just to be handed a small cube of engex. Well that was a rare surprise. "A little thank you for your work" he explained._

_It followed some chatter, Barricade found out that Bulkhead and Wheeljack had been lovers once but parted at a point. And then without any warning the Wrecker pulled the black and yellow close and gave him a rough kiss. Barricade had nearly punched the mech out of reflex, when Wheeljack laughed loud and honest. _

_"Come on. I just had too. It's been a while you know... And you've got a pretty frame, mech" _

_Barricade knew he had. Still didn't mean he'd get laid by the swordsmech. Though, the other was loosened up enough by the engex to admit what he was into, and that he wanted the scout to do him. A win win he had called it. And Barricade could agree to that... wasn't any day he could stick his spike up a valve. Especially with team Prime being so prude._

_So they set everything up, Barricade cuffed the Wrecker, took his swords and played shy when he saw it necessary. Just when he thought he could start with the actual fucking Wheeljack had stopped him, asked him to look in the box that now laid besides the bed. _

_Inside was... a Decepticon badge. The Wrecker shrugged as much as he could, cuffed up as he was. "Like it rough and with that's it's more believable. And don't stop except I say 'Starscream'." Barricade had to hide his smirk behind a servo, just for Wheeljack to read it as him being shy. The doorwinged mech played along but finally agreed, placing the purple badge on his chest._

_After that things went as Wheeljack had requested them. Barricade barley held back as he fucked the struggling and growling mech underneath him. As they both overloaded Wheeljack had directly slipped into a deep recharge. Barricade would have left him just like that, had maybe send a message to Bulkhead from the ships console asking the mech to come over... but that wasn't what Bumblebee would do, too bad his cover was such a nice mech. _

_So the spy opened the cuffs, searched the ship for anything useful, stole some trinkets, placed some bugs and left. _

And with that he declared the end of the memory file. He and Knock Out returned their attention to the present again, slipping out off his system. The medic gave him his cable back, still snickering. Though, Barricade could tell that Knock Out has gotten hot. 

"That turned you on? Primus really?" 

Barricade shook his head, pulled his heavily coded datapad out and started to go through his report. Preparing for the torture that would be a meeting with Starscream, he was stopped on his way out by Knock Out. 

"I just commed our dear aircommander telling him that I need to update your anti-virus program..." He explained, pulling Barricade back, looking him up and down. 

"How about you show me how a cute little 'Autobot' like you would react when an absolutely gorgeous, evil Decepticon strapped him down a sick bed and rode his spike... Bumblebee" 

The spy hesitated just for a second, before his scowl turned into an innocent, shy smile. "He'd never be able to voice just how much he enjoyed to get dirty with the enemy..." 

When the time came that his deep cover mission was over, Wheeljack could have one favour for this. Maybe a fast and painless death instead of what else could be. 

He'd see... 


End file.
